greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Pioniers van de Veer
Pioniers van de Veer (The Pioneers of the Feather) was a phrase used during colonial times to describe the founders of Paterosari, which were the first to move to Paterosari. History The central creation of Paterosari came from the illustrious De Haven Family, an affluent family of Dutch-Italians that hailed from Paris, and eventually, Batavia (1846) and Paterosari (1869). Sara De Haven (or Donna Sara, as she was known) gave the bulk of her fortune from her inheritance as a member of the Sardinia royal family to her husband Quintijn de Haven, a Dutch tradesman who became a government official and retired in Batavia to become a plantation manager and liaison to local powers. When he died in 1858, the government awarded his family with a few acres of land in West Java. Before his death, Quintijn and some of the family's friends have discussed the creation of their own community where they join the forces of their fortune and powers and create a 'haven' in the remote foothills of Mount Ciremai, where they could be free from the hustle and bustle of the cities. With him gone, it was left to his son Kasper de Haven to lead the founding along with the Delmonte Family, Vervloet Family, Eikenboom Family, and Koopman Family. Members The original pioneers were as follows: De Haven Family * Quintijn de Haven: Credited as the 'grandfather' of Paterosari for having contributed to the ownership of the land. * Sara de Haven: Grand Matron and Founder of The Paterosari League of Women; provider of the bulk of the financial capital. * Kobus de Haven: Pastor and Missionary of the Paterosari Christian Church. * Kasper de Haven: Landlord, Manager, and the Leading Pioneer of the founding; executor of his parents' capital. * Klaas de Haven: Architect and Professor of Botany ; creator of many of the original houses, parks, and gardens of Paterosari. * Jacoba de Haven: Original Deaconess of the Paterosari Christian Church. Wife of Kobus. * Ellemijn de Haven: Socialite. Wife of Kasper. * Rita Woetamani I: Healer; wife of Klaas that was unaccepted by the other members of the family and society until her healing powers became known. Delmonte Family * Ijsbrand Delmonte: Owner of a nutmeg plantation in Cibubut. * Madelien Delmonte: Second Matron of LPP and founder of the Caraka Badiran School. * Etienne Delmonte: First teacher and headmaster of Caraka Badiran School. Vervloet Family * Bart Vervloet: Owner of a clove plantation in Panempritan * Josephina Vervloet: Member of LPP. * Bartel Vervloet: Founder of Meneer Bartel's Music School. * Bart Vervloet: Businessman. * Liselotte Vervloet: Housewife. Eikenboom Family * Lodewijk Eikenboom: Owner of a lumber mill in Prenjakmulya. * Ilse Eikenboom: Member of LPP. * Radboud Eikenboom: Medical doctor. First son. * Lucius Eikenboom: Businessman. Second son. * Sara Eikenboom: Housewife. Wife of Lucius and daughter of Kobus de Haven. * Sophia Eikenboom: Daughter of Lucius. Koopman Family * Pauwel Koopman: Owner of several businesses. * Pieternel Koopman: Member of LPP. * Grethe Koopman: Matron and Member of LPP. * Jacob Koopman: Owner of the The Western Emerald Retirement Home. Miscellaneous * Arsala Asfa Al Mahsyur: First Librarian * Ernst Coenen: Photographer * Edith Coenen: Painter * Bartholomeus Heeren: Photographer * Marie Heeren: Housewife Category:Groups